Rescue Me
by GirlBoo
Summary: Set five years into the future. Kristina had it all. Beautiful home, a job she loves, a successful husband, and a two-year old daughter. To many it seems like the perfect life but it was far from perfect. Feeling the need to prove herself, Kristina is more than eager to save Johnny from a long time of incarceration but what if she's the one who really needs saving?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I own nothing. Enjoy!

Chapter One: Kristina's Plan  
1,825. That's how many days Johnny Zacchara has spent in the Pentonville Adult Correctional Facility. His contact with the outside word had been quite limited. He could count on his hand the number of visitors he's had over the last five years that didn't have an ulterior motive for seeing him. Maxie and Kristina. Maxie came once to tell him goodbye because she was leaving town with Lulu and Dante's daughter...well her daughter to pursue some business venture in LA. That was three years ago. Lulu wrote him once. It was a short letter that wasn't very emotional and Carly disconnected her number so he couldn't call her.

Kristina wrote him immediately after arriving to Wesleyan University. They've kept in touch through letters over the last five years. Whenever she was in town for holidays, Kristina would sneak off to visit him but after she got married and had a kid that didn't happen anymore. Johnny laid on his bed with his hands folded behind his head listening to his roommate blabber about something to do with getting a GED. Ben is a guy in his early 20s. He got 30 years for manslaughter but Ben actual didn't do it. He was wrongfully framed by some fellow gang members and his lawyer appointed by the courts didn't care enough reexamine Ben's case.

"Zacchara," One of the guards said walking towards their cell. Johnny turned his head in response. "You have a visitor." The guard added opening the door. He waited for Johnny to walk out before closing the cell to follow him. Recently the guards stopped cuffing him as often as they did in the beginning. Right before they arrived at the visitation door the guard stopped him. "It's procedure. Remember," The guard said placing the handcuffs on Johnny. Then the door swung open at command as the guard stepped away. Kristina Corinthos-Davis rose from her sitting position walking to Johnny wrapping her arms around him. "No touching." Another guard yelled.

"Okay,"Kristina replied pulling away from Johnny. She wiped her eye slightly with the back of her hand before walking back to her seat. Johnny sat down in the chair across from her. "Sorry I'm being so emotional today. Married life isn't all it's cracked up to be," She suggested taking out a tissue wiping her eyes. Something was wrong. She hadn't visited him in about a year and her letters were different lately. Kristina seemed distant, distraught, and unhappy in them. She also slacked off on how often she wrote them.

"Kristina," Johnny said leaning back in his seat. She looked up at him with those dark chocolate brown eyes that mirrored warmth and resilience. The bubbly smile that graced Kristina's face whenever she visited Johnny was replaced with a frown today. "Why are you here?" He asked in an airy tone. His voice crackled slightly unintentionally. "You are clearly upset and no one wants to willingly drown their sorrow in a place like this." She look over towards him sniffing back more tears. "The point is you shouldn't be here. At least not like this." Johnny said leaning forward examining her. She looked tired as if she had cried all night.

"Don't do that," Kristina replied shaking her head. "I have enough people in my life who assume they know what's best for me. I don't need you doing that too." She stated in a firm tone looking him in the eyes. Johnny could sense the anger and resentment that was in her tone of voice. "This is my life and I'm capable of making decisions all by myself," Kristina suggested easing back in her seat folding her arms. "Besides I'm fine. Nathan and I are just having a hard time." Kristina added shrugging her shoulders while shifting in her seat.

"See that right there proves my point," Johnny answered sighing slightly as he sat back. "Sobbing your beautiful eyes out in prison is the last thing you should be doing." He states grinning slightly after realizing he kinda complemented her. "You're young Kristina. You've got your entire life ahead of you. You should be at home in Connecticut working things out with your husband instead of wasting your time here with me. I'm honestly not worth so much trouble." Johnny declared letting out a low laughing attempting to be serious but still lighten the mood.

"If you're trying to be chivalrous. Save it," Kristina insisted in a demanding voice shaking her head while unfolding her arms. "Like I said I'm an adult, its my choice and I am right where I should be. You're my friend Johnny and friends stick by each other no matter what." She suggested leaning forward on the table smiling at him. He caught her gaze and for a split second time stood still as they searched each other's eyes for the very thing they both wanted. Their eyes lingered in a way they shouldn't. "So I heard things might be looking up for you." Kristina said easing away breaking their eye contact. She smoothened out her ponytail slightly.

"It seems that way, but I'm not getting my hopes up," Johnny answered sitting back in his chair rubbing his beard. Kristina cupped her hands together underneath her chin titling her head slightly looking at him confused. "Yeah there's new evidence that could help my case which I am relieved about but I still have 3 attempted murder charges hanging over my head. There's no way out of that." Johnny suggested tilting his head to the side leaning it back. He really wanted to change topics and ask her about the ring but wasn't sure if he should.

Kristina inverted her eyes in deep thought with his words playing on repeat in her mind: "there's no way out." Sure she was the only person who wrote to him and visited. Despite her father's wishes, she came on holidays and gave him presents when she could but that wasn't enough. Not to mention, she slacked off of it to please Nathan who never approved of their friendship. Kristina knew she had to do more to help Johnny. Then the thought hit her in the form of his freedom. That was it! She would help him find a way to fight the charges against him but to do this Kristina was going to need help.

"I should probably getting going now," Kristina said raising from her seat purse in hand. "We'll be in touch." She suggested before pressing the button on the door to walk out. There was someone Kristina had to see.

"Kristina I don't think you've really thought this plan through," Molly Lansing-Davis said turning away from her laptop towards her older sister who was sitting across from her in a chair. They were at the Lakehouse talking while Alexis was in the shower. "Johnny might not have killed Anthony, Hope, and Cole but let's not forget his actions did endanger their lives. Then he covered it up and let someone else take the blame for it." Molly added in a matter of factly tone. "I know he's your friend and you know I'm all for a good romance story but this is a recipe for disaster." Molly suggested placing her hands on top of her closed laptop lying in her lap. "Not to mention Nathan has always stressed his dislike of you spending time with Johnny. This he won't like." She added taking a sip of her glass of lemonade from the table.

"Nathan doesn't like anything I do. He thinks I'm erratic and that I can't make wise decisions by myself. This time won't be any different but I plan on proving him wrong," Kristina responded easing forward in her seat. She played with the ring on her finger while staring at it. Kristina didn't wear it earlier because she  
decided to take it off after an argument with her husband over the phone. She put it back on before she made it to the Lake house so she would not worry anybody. "I have to do this, Molls. It doesn't matter that I haven't exactly thought through every single detail. Johnny needs my help and that's exactly was he going to get." She declared folding her arms while leaning back in her seat looking at her little sister.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Molly suggested as she started typing again on her computer. "Getting Johnny granted an appeal or even an early parole is going to take a lot of time and work." She scrunching her eyebrows some while crinkling her nose slightly. "Once Nathan gets word of this he won't be pleased. Then there's Uncle Sonny. You know he won't approve of what you're doing so he most likely will try to sabotage it. " Molly suggested titling her head to the side while she typed. "As your sister, I'm offering my support and help." She said peeking her head up from the computer. A smiling Kristina ran over to her sister wrapping her arms around her in a tight bear hug telling her praises of thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The O's will be used sometimes to represent a scene change

Chapter Two  
Kristina took a deep breath as she walked down the stairs of her Connecticut home to sit the duffle bag on her shoulder at the front door. It had been a weeks since her visit to Port Charles. Although it was short, Kristina couldn't get what conspired during that visit out of her mind. All her free time was spent working on ways to help Johnny. Things weren't moving as fast as Kristina wanted but she isn't ready to give up. With Spinelli's help, she located Dianne who is vacationing in Europe. Kristina recently paid a$5,000 fee to get Dianne back in the states. Her plane would be arriving in Port Charles in a couple of days where she will meet up with Kristina to strategize.

As she walked up the stairs, Kristina stopped at an open door to see May, the nanny playing on the floor with baby Hera in her bedroom. When their jobs got hectic, Nathan suggested hiring May as a part time nanny. Then it turned into a live in nanny who's sole job is to keep Hera away from Kristina and follow Nathan's orders. Kristina has always been a good mother and unlike her father, she's never harmed her child. Kristina always did what Nathan wanted. He wanted a child, she gave him that, he wanted to hire a nanny, she agreed, he wanted her to limit her contact with Johnny and she did that. Nothing she ever did pleased her politician husband. She walked towards her bedroom to continue packing.

"Well. Well. What have we here," Nathan Barnett asks from behind Kristina who was leaned over the bed placing clothes in a suitcase. Kristina ignored him. It was silent as she zipped the suitcase. "A little too old for childish games aren't we darling?" He suggested rolling up his sleeves. Kristina turns towards him. Her husband was leaned against the doorframe with a beer in his hand.

"Isn't that what we do best Nathan? Play games?" Kristina answered putting her suitcase on the ground. "I can't do this anymore. I can't keep being treated like some irresponsible child that you must keep in line and do all the thinking for." She said looking into Nathan's blue eyes. Kristina sniffed back the tears on the break of coming. "I can think for myself but you clearly don't trust my judgement. I can't live the rest of my life like that," Kristina declared rolling her suitcase towards the door.

"Not so fast," Nathan said slamming the door. "There's a few things we need to clear up," Nathan suggested stepping in front of her. "The bank notified me today. $15,000 is missing from my account and 5,000 of that was sent to attorney Diane Miller." Nathan said stepping closer to his wife. "I hope you weren't naive enough to think I wouldn't know. See that is what makes me superior to you," Nathan suggested pointing himself and then her. "I can't be fooled because I'm always a step ahead of you darling. Though I must commend your attempt to achieve the upper hand. I know about your visit to Pentonville a few weeks ago and here's what I have to say. THINK FAST," He yelled throwing his glass beer bottle in Kristina's direction. Kristina cupped her head with her hands and dunked. She waited to hear the bottle hit the wall behind her before standing up to see Nathan laughing.

"You're sick," Kristina said barely over a whisper. "I've known men like you all my life. You claim to love your child but you continue to hurt her by using her to play mind-games. You justify the need to control and abuse the women in your life by insisting its love," Kristina paused to grab the suitcase handle rolling it towards the door stopping at the edge of the stairs to see Nathan behind her. "That's not love Nathan because rather it's with words or with fists, you don't hit somebody you love and you don't hit somebody who loves you," She said pulling the wedding ring off her finger.

When Kristina was placing the ring in Nathan's hand, Johnny popped into her mind. She felt like a version of her 17-year old self. The naive little girl who stayed in an abusive relationship claiming it was out of love. She blinked several at that thought unaware she was crying. Kristina smiled slightly placing the ring Nathan's hand. When Kristina tried walking away, Nathan grabbed her arm pulling her towards him knocking the suitcase on the floor. Kristina struggled a few times but managed to yank away only to trip on her suitcase and fall backwards down the stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"Hi my name is Sam Morgan. My sister was just admitted into the hospital. Kristina Davis-Hawthorne." Sam said to the nurse at the front desk of hospital with a 6-year old Danny by her side tugging fiercely on her hand. "Danny mommy is trying to talk right now. What is it sweetie?" She asked looking down at her son who was nearly her height.

"Mommy isn't that Uncle Nate in that room right there?" Danny asked pointing to a nearby room before turning back to his mother. Sam squinted her eyes in that direction.

"Well I think you're right Danny. Come on let's go see Uncle Nate," She suggested with a smile on her face looking down at the child while squeezing his hand.

"Umm miss wait," The nurse yelled. Sam turned around to face her. "We have a playroom just across the hall." She said walking from behind the desk. "I can take him to play while you visit your sister." The brunette suggested. Sam looked at her in hesitation before turning to Danny. He was giving her the puppy dog pout while clasping his hands together poking his bottom lip out.

Sam stepped into the hospital room. Her brother-in-law had his back turned away from her staring at Kristina laying in the bed. Kristina's face was covered in cuts, bruises, and bandages. She was asleep in the bed with her wrist to elbow wrapped up. A blanket covered the rest of her body. Sam stopped to stand next to Nathan. She placed a hand on his back.

"Molly said you sounded off on the phone," Sam suggested after a few minutes of standing next to Nathan. He turned to face her slowly. "She said you didn't want to divulge details." Sam paused to walked to Kristina's bedside. "Now I see why." Sam said stroking the strands of hair cascading around Kristina's face. "I know this must be hard for you Nathan but I need answers. I need to know why my sister is lying unconscious in a hospital bed." Sam demanded standing to walk towards Nathan arms folded.

"Your needs are of no concern to me but if you must know. Kristina tripped on a suitcase and fell down the stairs," Nathan answered rubbing his neck . "Don't look at me like I've done something wrong Samantha." He suggested in a harsh tone. Sam was use to his hostility towards her but he was more snarky than usual. Even Molly picked up on it over the phone and Nathan was usually rather nice towards her.

"Well should I have a reason to believe you've done something wrong," Sam asked folding her arms. "You know what Nathan? I don't believe my sister just fell down the stairs. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you pushed her." Sam said raising her eyebrow titling her head to the side as she leaned against the wall. "I'm sure your jerk cousin told you that Kristina was abused before. She's been through enough Nathan. Sure you can be a heartless jackass but you of all people should know Kristina is the last person who deserves this." Sam declared barely over a whisper looking at Kristina.

"Enough with the heavy dramatics. It doesn't suit you well," Nathan suggested raising his hands in objection. "What we think we deserve doesn't mean a damn thing in life. A true survivor does whatever is necessary and sometimes taking out the trash is necessary," He said grinning. "I was kidding. I am disappointed in your lack of faith in me Samantha. Surely you should know I'm not the abusive kind," Nathan suggested wiping a hand through his hair. Then Molly opened the door. "Molly its great to see you just not under these circumstances." He exclaimed with a smile lightening his tone.

"Likewise. I just talked to mom. Her and Uncle Sonny are on their way. Michael, Lulu and Dante will be here tomorrow." Molly announced walking past Nathan and Sam to sit in the chair by Kristina's bedside. "You hear that Krissy. We're all here for you so just focus on getting better okay." She suggested holding Kristina's hand between hers trying not to cry. Molly lowered her head gazing at Kristina's hand realizing that her wedding ring was gone. Sam placed her hands on Molly's shoulders. "It will all be taken care of." Molly whispered. Nathan and Sam shared a questionable look ."So Nathan what did the doctors say?" Molly asked standing to face Nathan.

"She'll survive," Nathan blurted out. "A few cuts, bruises, and broken bones never hurt anybody right darling?" He suggested looking at Kristina.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Johnny walked at a steady pace in between the guards who were escorting him from his cell. Apparently he had a visitor today. After over a year with no visitors except for the one time Sonny came threatening him to stop contacting Kristina, it felt good to finally have them again. Though Johnny had to admit he enjoyed Sonny's visit because Johnny could still get under his skin with remarks about Kristina. He grinned slightly at the thought of Kristina and his little slip up comment about her eyes during her last visit. When the door opened to visitation room, the grin on Johnny's face faded.

"You might want to sit down because what I'm about to tell you is going to rock your world," Maxie Jones suggested looking towards him.

Author's Note: No Kristina & Johnny scene in this chapter but have a little faith they're coming. Thanks for your support & stay tuned for more.


End file.
